peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
DOING SOME CRIME! - Payday 2 W/ ProJared + Crew!
PBG plays PayDay 2 with ProJared, SpaceHamster and Brutalmoose. Synopsis PBG makes a disclaimer - don't rob banks and things and kill people. PBG introduces this PayDay 2 video with SpaceHamster, brutalmoose and ProJared. Jared is going to lead the operation. They talk about the money burning in front of the characters. Part 2 will be on Jared's channel. PBG plans on doing stealth, and eventually it will change into something else. PBG is excited to steal things. They enter the game and look at each other. SpaceHamster wants them to put on their masks. They walk suspiciously up to a night club, and suddenly become under heavy attack despite not doing anything! They all panic, and duck for cover. PBG is still not wearing his mask! The stealth is already gone, and Jared accidentally shoots a civilian. Jared tells the others not to kill civilians just to find the others continuing to shoot civilians! They enter the nightclub. PBG gets shot at by police. Jared takes heavy fire, and is almost killed. Jared is down. Jared is soon put in custody. They continue to look for the safe. SpaceHamster is drilling a door open. They find $2000. Jared returns to the game. Jared shoots at a car next to brutalmoose, which freaks him out! PBG is surprised as he sees an enemy jump from a ceiling. The staff door is opened, and they see the safe. Jeff drills into it. PBG shoots more policemen that enter the room. They are being shot at from the roof, and get hit by a smoke bomb! The cops are entering through the window, and Jared shoots at them. There are still over 200 seconds left on the drill! Jared finds some money on a table. More cops are entering, and PBG is good at shooting them, and comments on their bad strategy. PBG is startled, as cops enter the door he is camping next to. Jared sees another drill being used, and restarts it. Jared finds another safe! PBG sees a TV with a girl on it in another building. The safe is opened, and it only has a heap of drugs in it! PBG is annoyed that they have to sell the cocaine as well. PBG tries to cover himself by stating that coke refers to Coca-Cola. Brutalmoose disagrees. Police are coming. Jared gets into a shoot out and gets into trouble. PBG is at very low health. SpaceHamster goes down. PBG tries to help, but is taken down as well! Jared saves them both. Jared opens the safe, and has a lot of money. PBG is shot down. The cops are constantly shooting him. He gets helped up. Cops are constantly shooting at them, and Jeff is down. Jeff is helped by Brutalmoose. They make it outside and get into the van, and get $7500. There is a card game, and they are all confused as to what to do with it. PBG advertises Jared's channel and asks him where his money is. Jared replies that it is in a safe that will take ten minutes to drill through! Category:One-offs Category:Videos